


Adopted by a psychopath

by ravewriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Shota, Train Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, train rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Lee's got a new daddy from hell.





	Adopted by a psychopath

Lee was five when it first happened. He’d been adopted (for the third time since being in the orphanage) by a widowed man in his early fifties. He was greying, tall, wrinkles forming around his eyes and mouth.

Arriving at his home the first time was strange. Lee was introduced to the smell of cigarettes and whiskey. He had a small single bed in the corner of the room man bedroom, while his new “daddy” slept in the queen-sized bed. The rest of the house consisted of a kitchen, front room, and bathroom. The orphanage wasn’t exactly one to follow the legal system. They were under-funded, and the landlady cared not about where the children went, so long as she got her pay check.

Lee didn’t go to school. He had been given to the man under-the-counter on the black market, so he wasn’t in the government files, he didn’t exist at all. The man took him on the train to and from work each day, leaving at 4am and going home at 2pm. Lee always sat in the dark basement of the building all day. Nobody ever went in there except the gas man, and the gas man only came every three months. Daddy would make sure he left Lee at home on those days.

The thing was, he had been silently following his new daddy to and from work for two weeks, he’d almost been lured into a sense of false comfort. But it was that day that changed how everything worked.

Daddy always sat on the sat by the wall, where there was no window and nobody behind them, and Lee always sat by the stairs next to him. It was winter, so they were both huddled up in layers of shirts and pants, and daddy always let Lee bring his favourite blanket, the big green one with dinosaurs all over it.

This time Lee sat in his usual seat. The entire train as virtually empty, but Lee had seen some people in the other cars through the windows when the train had stopped.

“Come,” said daddy, patting his knee. “Sit on my lap.”

Lee was almost eager to do so. It was still dark outside and the window was about a foot in front of him, so he couldn’t exactly see out the window, but this was the first time daddy had seemed even remotely nice.

Lee sat on daddy’s lap, and daddy put the blanket around them both. Lee sat bored for a while, but still enjoyed that daddy was opening up to him a little. Only, then it was that he noticed daddy playing with the waistband of his pants.

Lee made a quiet noise of confusion, and when daddy wrapped an arm around him to lift him up a bit, he gasped. Daddy used his other hand to push his pants off his bum, them sat him back down again, and Lee was suddenly afraid, too afraid to say anything or move. He sat still as daddy widened his legs, putting his feet on either side of his bigger legs. He adjusted the blanket, before clearing his throat.

“We’re going to play a game, Lee. If you make no noise at all, and not speak about this, I’ll buy you an ice cream on the way home.”

It was the first thing daddy had offered him. And while Lee wasn’t quite interested in the ice cream, he was in a mix between fear and joy that daddy was being nice to him. He nodded hesitantly.

Daddy’s large, thick finger slipped down his crack, and Lee twisted his face in an almost cringe-like way as his hole was massaged, with a finger that was a lot wetter than expected. Daddy massaged Lee’s little hole, at first gently, but began rubbing at it with more pressure, gradually relaxing the muscle and subtly prying it apart.

It was uncomfortable, but Lee was silent. At least, until daddy positioned his finger upwards. His fingertip slowly pushed upwards, spreading the small hole that stretched around his finger tight and hot, and Lee made a noise of surprise. Daddy’s nails in his hip silenced him.

Lee’s eyes were wide open, staring at nothing as he felt his hole opening up. It felt like he needed to poop, except it was going back inside of him. Lee didn’t realise he was crying as daddy’s finger started to thrust in and out slowly, but Lee did notice the bump pressing into his thigh.

Lee gasped, his back straightening up when daddy pushed his entire finger inside him, he could feel his fist pressed up against his cheeks.

And then, it pulled out, and daddy placed another finger next to the first, and started pushing in slowly.

It hurt this time. Lee’s mouth fell open, letting out gasps and short, rapid breaths as daddy’s fingers pried him open, stretching his little hole wider. His lips wobbled as he tried to stop himself crying out loud, daddy scissoring his fingers with a struggle as he moaned quietly. There was nobody else on their car, so it didn’t matter, but daddy was still quiet.

Daddy’s fingers widened his fingers more, and Lee squeaked a little when he felt air inside of him. It wasn’t supposed to be there, right?

Daddy pulled his fingers out, and instead of being slow this time, he shoved three inside Lee, and Lee cried aloud in surprise and agony. Daddy’s other hand came over his mouth, pressing hard against his face and pulling him back, forcing his head onto his shoulder as he forced his three fingers into the crying boy.

“Don’t make a sound, Lee. Or do you want the police to come in yell at you for being too loud?”

Lee shook his head quickly. He didn’t want to be told off. Especially not by the police!

But his anus hurt. It burned and felt too wide, and he back was arching away, trying to relieve the pain that followed him. His body shook with silent cries as daddy finger fucked his tight little hole.

Finally, after an agonising amount of time, the fingers pulled out, and it still hurt even after they were gone.

Daddy pushed Lee forward on his lap, playing around with his own pants, and Lee felt something wet touch his bum cheeks. He couldn’t look back, in fear of being told off, but he was once again lifted up around the torso with one hand, and he felt daddy press something upwards against his hole, but this one was even wetter, and bigger, and it felt softer and warmer.

Lee was lifted about six inches high, the bigger finger pressed firmly against his hole while daddy held him up.

But the train hit a bump, then turned quickly, and daddy “lost” his grip, letting Lee fall onto his lap, impaling the boy onto his two inch thick cock, and daddy’s hand was over his mouth to muffle the broken wail that came out of his mouth.

“Ow!” he sobbed, kicking his feet to try and get away, trying to pull the hand from his face, but the other hand took both his wrists and held his arms against his torso, locking him in place. “Out! Take it out! It huuuurts!!”

He was kept in place, sitting down on daddy’s lap, seven inches of thick cock spearing his asshole. It was a lot thicker than daddy’s fingers, and so long it hurt him inside. But daddy didn’t let him go until he was laying back against daddy’s chest in defeat, tears pouring from his eyes.

Daddy thrust up into Lee, and Lee hiccupped, his body spasming from the pain. Daddy begin to thrust up into Lee’s little bum, holding his hips now to lift his body up a little more. But daddy got impatient with that position, and he wrapped his arms around Lee and stood up, pushing him over the chair in front of them.

Lee’s hips were mounted on the top of the chair painfully, his torso hanging down the front of the seat as daddy fucked his new tight cocksleeve, the turns and bumps of the train aiding in his thrusts. Lee cried openly now, and daddy slapped his bum when he got too loud, hissing at him to shut up.

Daddy groaned, and Lee felt warm inside of him as daddy suddenly stopped moving, his cock deep inside of him, throbbing uncontrollably. Daddy sighed, wrapping an arm around his hips and pulling him back to sit on his lap, and Lee sat there, blanket around him, still impaled on daddy’s cock.

Daddy used his blanket to wipe at his face, and Lee stopped crying after another ten minutes. Another man got on the train after a while, facing away from them both, and finally, twenty more minutes later, daddy pulled Lee off his cock unceremoniously, Lee’s body spasming as he did so.

He pulled Lee’s pants up and sat him down next to him, fixing his own pants up, before reaching their own stop. Lee followed daddy to work, as usual.

***

Lee sat in the basement of daddy’s work. Daddy has done that to him every morning for the last week, and he only did it once a day. On daddy’s days off he left the house and Lee inside and didn’t touch him until it was work day again.

Lee was getting used to having that weird goopy white stuff leak from his bum while he was in the basement. And today was no exception. The basement was actually very warm in comparison to the rest of the building. The boiler was in here, and it heated up the large room. Lee usually hid at the very back, and he took all his clothes off except for his underpants. He kept reaching back to touch his bum. It felt so wide now, and it was wet all the time now.

Daddy surprised him and came down during his lunch break. Lee’s eyes widened when he saw daddy approach, using the torch on his phone to light the way. There was an old metal table in the corner that Lee had hidden under the first few days he’d been locked in here, and daddy grabbed Lee’s hand and pulled him over to the table.

It was a tall table, coming up to his chest, and daddy pushed his underpants down and lifted him up to the table, bending him over it. Lee’s eyes started watering. He knew what this meant, his underwear off and bum accessible. He couldn’t even reach the floor.

“Scream as loud as you want, it’s impossible to hear you from down here,” said daddy, pouring something cold on his bum, before shoving four fingers inside him. Lee’s body tensed, despite the fingers slipping in fairly easily. But it still hurt.

The thing is, daddy didn’t stop there. He kept pushing until all four of his knuckles were struggling to pry him open, and Lee was crying loudly and squirming as his knuckles finally popped in. And then out. And then back in. It hurt, but Lee couldn’t do anything as daddy pushed his knuckled in and out, until at some point he stopped doing that and added his thumb in with his fingers.

This time his hand was shaped like a cone, and he twisted and thrust into Lee casually, opening the muscle up to something a bit scarier than a cock.

“Get fucking in,” daddy grunted, pushing his hand against Lee’s tight hole. Finally, after some more struggle, his whole hand popped into the little boy’s bum, and Lee squealed in agony, back arching and knees trying to come up beneath the table. His hands reached back as if to comfort the pain, but all he felt was the hairy arm that disappeared inside his body.

Daddy didn’t waste any time in thrusting his hand inside the boy, pulling his hand out and pushing it back inside the crying boy, spreading his fingers open inside of him and fisting his hand up as he pulled out. He watched Lee’s ring of muscle hold tightly onto his hand as he pulled it out. It looked like he was going to pull the boy’s body inside out. But his fist popped out, and he immediately punched it back in, causing Lee to scream loudly, squirming even more, but daddy pressed against his back so he couldn’t move.

Daddy’s fist pulled out, and his dry cock was pushed in quickly, so quickly that Lee didn’t even realise it was dry. Daddy thrust quickly into him, and he felt that warmth again quicker than usual. But daddy didn’t stop this time. He kept thrusting into him, pulling him up against him so he was vertically fucking Lee, slowly changing positions to laying Lee on the cool floor and fucking him into the cement.

He shot another load into Lee, before collapsing on top of him, and Lee thought he was about to be crushed to death.

But daddy rolled off him, and reached for a bag that he’d brought with him. He pulled out a large toy that looked like a spades card, but in 3d. It was large, as big as his fist, and the neck of it was as thick as his wrist.

He poured some wet looking jelly onto it from a bottle, then straddled Lee’s hips, who was shaking in pain, crying into his hands, too afraid to move. His sobs got harder when he felt daddy pull his cheeks apart.

Daddy pressed the tip of the plug against Lee’s hole, before pushing it in slowly, watching the boy’s cheeks spread forcefully open. He stared at the muscle that clung tightly to the silicone, watching the boy try pulling his hips away from the toy as it stretched him wide.

Daddy pushed a little harder, and Lee let out a broken shriek as it popped inside his bottom, all but the end of it disappearing inside him.

The pain was too much to fear the wrath of daddy, Lee pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, then leaned back so he was in the foetal position. He was trying to push the plug out, but it was too wide, it clung to his insides.

Daddy tapped the end of it pushing it a little deeper, before pulling his zipper up and buttoning his pants.

“Don’t you dare let that thing out. You leave it in, or you’ll be punished. Understood?”

Lee nodded as he cried, watching daddy walk away with his bag. Lee stayed in that position for a long time. Every time he tried to get up it hurt, and when he finally managed to get onto his feet, he felt like he couldn’t straighten up all the way, and ended up waddling over to his underpants, putting them on, along with the rest of his clothes. He sat on his knees now, in fear of sitting on the plug and pushing it even further in.


End file.
